


10 Birthdays

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 birthdays Martin spend with MJN Air</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cabin Crew Riot  
> October 2012
> 
> Prompt: Holidays; birthday

_~ Alexandria ~_

It's his first birthday at MJN and Martin is idly stirring his coffee. The rest of the crew don't know what's special about this day, or that 32 years ago a little ginger baby was born. Carolyn knows seeing as she has some of his records ever since she hired him, but she's not on the flight.

Still though, it's one of the best birthday presents to be able to fly into the sunset.

 

_~ Barcelona ~_

The second year Martin still hasn't told them. He's not sure why.

When he looks at them; Arthur, Carolyn and Douglas too. They are a family. Disfunctional maybe, but a family. It's been over a year and he's still no part of that.

Probably for the best, he thinks. It would hurt more if (when) he loses it, than to never have had it at all.

 

_~ Cardiff ~_

Douglas figured it out that it's his birthday and now Arthur seems upset.

'Oh no, why didn't you tell us, Skip? Now we don't have any cake for you!'

Martin shrugs. 'It's fine, really. I don't want to be a bother.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Martin.' says Douglas. 'Half the fun in this company is when there's a bother.'

They're determined to go somewhere fun. Douglas ends up talking their way into the Doctor Who Experience. Even though Martin has never watched Doctor Who, he has the time of his life.

 

_~ Dijon ~_

It may not be the City of Romance, but it's still France.  
Douglas and he share their first kiss.

 

_~ Eureka ~_

He can't believe it's been 5 years since he's joined MJN. 5 years spend with a new family. 

Arthur has transformed his captain's hat in a birthday hat and sings incredibly out of tune when they sing 'Happy Birthday' for him. Martin has never heard anything more beautiful in his life.

 

_~ Fitton ~_

They have a birthday dinner with Martin's family. He's nervous at first about introducing them to Douglas. But before they leave for the restaurant, Douglas fixes his tie and kisses his nose. Suddenly he knows they'll be fine.

 

_~ Gothenburg ~_

Three years since their first kiss. And Douglas gets down on one knee. Before he can even open his mouth, Martin is dragging him back up.

'Get up, you idiot. Of course I will.' And he kisses him.

 

_~ Houston ~_

Martin has tears of laughter in his eyes as Arthur describes what their lives would have been like if they had been astronauts, over dinner.

They all agree that might have been Houston's biggest problem yet.

 

_~ Istanbul ~_

Arthur told the passengers that it's their captain's birthday. They sing to him over the intercom.

 

_~ Jakarta ~_

It's been 10 years since he first joined MJN Air.

When he looks at them; Arthur, Carolyn and Douglas too. They are a family. Disfunctional maybe, but a family.

It's the best birthday present one could ever wish for, to be part of that family.


End file.
